


'Claiming' Toby

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Toby [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: "Toby or Not Toby", AU, Canon Divergence, Ending Change, Episode Related, Flubert, M/M, OOC, One-Shot, The word "Gay" is mentioned, Walter POV, s02e24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: After everyone leaves, Toby tells Walter to go after the one he loves.The Doc didn't know who that really was.(He does now...)*Crap Summary*Read from Walter's Point Of View.





	

Everyone is gone. Paige has left with Tim Armstrong. I will need someone else to distract me from Toby.

Correction: Toby has not left.

"Why haven't you gone after her yet?" Toby tells me. He tries so hard to convince me that the front I have put up for them is all is what I really want. If I had truly wanted Paige all this time, I would have most likely listened to him and driven off to chase them.

But I don't want Paige. I want Toby. Fact: Toby does not know this.

I had waited. Bided my time and Toby had not. Toby and Happy were in a relationship and it didn't work out, so I thought I didn't have to make a move. Toby was never serious with anyone other than Happy. Then they got together, again. Illogical. Madness is doing things over and over again. Unless it is scientific testing. Then you add different variables to change your results.

Now: Happy is married. Which is good for me, but bad for Toby. I can see that his emotional heart is breaking. I see it in the lost look of his face.

I need to make sure they can't get back together again. I can't wait anymore. I must make a move.

"Toby." I stand, walk over to him. I need to be close to make my claim. "I am not interested in Paige."

"Stop lying to yourself, Walter!" Toby shouts at me. He is standing as well so we can have better eye contact. So he can seem more sincere. He can try to convince me of the lie I have been letting everyone believe. "You love Paige! I know you think you're a robot, but you're not! You have feelings and you're letting G.I.Joe take off with your lady!"

"I do have feelings." I inform him, let him have a small victory. "I just do not have them for Paige."

"What are you talking about?" Toby is angry at me. No. Perhaps he is angry at himself? Angry that he couldn't tell that Happy was already married before he went through another ill advised relationship with her?

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I have feelings for you, Toby. Not Paige. You."

"Me?" Toby takes a step back. My hand loses its spot on his shoulder and his eyes get bigger for a moment as he stares at me. Shock. Of course he will be shocked. I just told him something important. "How can you have feelings for me, Walter. You're not gay."

"That is a label." I tell him plainly. Obviously. "We don't believe in labels."

"I am not gay, Walter!" Toby still protests but his voice, his eyes, his body language that I was paying attention to because it is important, it is telling another story. He is not running away. He is not trying to deny his feelings. He is hiding.

"Label." I remind him, taking back the space from the step he took. "I do not expect you to return your feelings at this moment. I am just putting my claim to your affections."

"Your claim?" Toby repeats me needlessly. "Walter, I am not a thing. And-and I don't even know how to work around all the problems with this conversation right now."

"There are no problems on my side." I assure him. "I like you. Have for a long time now. I was waiting. Then you were with Happy. Now you're not. So I'm not waiting anymore."

Toby takes two more steps away but they're small and unsure. He still isn't running away. He is just trying to get space to think this through. Progress.

"If-" He shakes his head. He is trying to convince himself from this. "If we-if I?"

I wait for him. I can have patience for important things. Toby knows this. He will know from my silence that I care about him.

"Walter, if we got together, you'd be a rebound." Toby says sadly, looking away from me. Why? He is talking to me. Where else should he look? "I can't do that to you."

Away from the labels. I was right. He is interested in me as well. I just need to work through his insecurities. I need to make him mine so that no one else, especially Happy, will try and take him away from me. 

I take those steps back and claim Toby as mine. I kiss him. On the lips. I have his face in my hands to turn him the best way to make the kiss the most comfortable with him. I don't push him. Just enough pressure. Just let him know I'm serious.

Toby kisses back. Interesting. 

We pull apart after 36 seconds.

"I don't care about what you and Happy had." I tell him. It's the truth. "I only know what I want. I want you."

"That might be the least and most romantic thing I've ever heart from you." Toby smiles. "I am so messed up for doing this."

"I don't care." I don't. I just need Toby to be mine. I can fix everything else later. I'm a genius.

"I hate you." Toby pulls me back in for another kiss.

 

He does not hate me. Toby shows me how he really feels and I show him right back.

I hope Paige is having a good time. Because I am.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
